Kiosk Mode
by Lynn Jones
Summary: A high school girl gets into trouble and is saved by some powerful classmates. Tech Support verse, post-System Error.


**I know, I should be updating Fractum Plumis. Bu I had this awesome idea for post-System Error. So here it is. I may or may not continue it. **

**Quick Note: Google Kiosk Mode if you're curious. I don't feel like explaining my titling genius. **

**Disclaimer: I own only Rimiko and Ryokuna. Kami and Andris belong to Shan-kun. Unfortunately neither of us owns Durarara!**

Ryokuna Yujin was trying to hide how terrified she was. At sixteen, she knew that she couldn't get away. She wasn't like those girls in her class who could kill guys like this. She knew she should scream, should call for help, but she was too scared. Her voice wouldn't work right. A trio of boys had cornered her on her way home from school, leering at her and taking turns leaning in to whisper horrifying things in her ear.

"C'mon, let's have some fun," one smirked, his lips brushing her ear and making her stomach lurch – and _not _in a good way.

"If you don't struggle, it'll feel good for you, but if you put up a fight, we can't promise anything," another warned, his hand resting on her hip. She shuddered as she felt one of them stroke her cheek.

"No," she whispered, trying to pull away, only to accidentally step closer to the third one. They were only a year or two older than her, and they must go to her high school, since they wore the same blue blazers she and her classmates did. One of them grabbed her wrist and used his hips to pin her body against the wall. "Get away from me!" she managed, trying to wriggle away.

"She's not as shy as she looks," the first one grinned.

"Good. I kinda like it when they struggle," the third one chuckled, pressing his body against hers. Before Ryokuna could cry out again, however, an odd shadow blocked out the sun. All three boys and their unwilling captive looked up. The boys yelped as they recognized the shape hurtling toward them, apparently having jumped off the rooftop of the building Ryokuna was pinned to. The shape landed behind them, and they whirled to face the newcomer, one of them gripping Ryokuna's wrist to keep her from bolting. The two not touching her recognized the tall, blond girl who now crouched in the alley with them and trembled. Her caramel eyes flicked between the three of them as she stood, making it obvious that she was completely unharmed despite having _jumped off a building _a few moments before.

"It's her!" one of them screeched. Two of them bolted, running for opposite ends of the alley they had crowded their prey into. One of them skidded to a stop well before he reached the perceived safety of the crowded street, coming to a halt so abruptly that he lost his footing and fell backwards.

Another girl, this one with her long hair so dark that black didn't quite describe it and her eyes a bright shade of crimson that sent shivers of dread down the spines of the people on the receiving end of her glares, stood in the entrance to the alley. Her mouth was smiling cheerfully, but her eyes were sharp as she surveyed the situation.

The one boy still running reached the point where the alley merged with another street and yelped as a foot appeared from around the corner and tripped him. He slammed face-first into the ground, and a teenager who looked about the same age as Ryokuna's attackers, with the same black hair and red eyes as the second girl, stepped into view, placing one foot over his victim's fingers and pressing just hard enough to be uncomfortable, but not hard enough to make him yell in pain.

"W-we weren't d-d-doing anything b-bad," the one who still gripped Ryokuna's wrist stammered. "P-p-promise! We j-just wanted t-t-to walk her h-home!" Ryokuna took advantage of the way her captor focused on the newcomers and wrenched her wrist out of his hold.

"You bastard!" she spat, struggling to get over her surprise at the sudden appearance of more people in her school's blue blazers, this time apparently on her side. "You're a lying sack o-"

"Ryokuna Yujin, right?" It was the blond girl who spoke. "You're in my class at Raira." Ryokuna nodded hesitantly, astonished that her rescuer had actually addressed her.

"Yeah. You're Rimiko Heiwajima and Kami Teki," she replied, her voice shaking slightly. She risked a glance toward the boy at the other end of the alley. "And that's Andris Teki right?"

"That's right. We saw these guys gang up on you and thought you could use some help," the blond girl, Rimiko, said. Her expression was gentle and friendly as she addressed Ryokuna, but Kami's and Andris's expressions were hard as they watched the boys who had cornered Ryokuna.

"But Rimi-chan, they weren't doing anything bad," Kami piped up – or Ryokuna thought it was Kami. The girl's mouth was moving, but her voice sounded exactly like the guy who had been holding her wrist.

"They did claim they just wanted to walk her home, right?" Andris added, his voice _not_ mimicking any of Ryokuna's attackers.

"True," Rimiko sighed. "Plus we did interfere before they could do anything to prove their intentions. Maybe they're just stupid and didn't realize she didn't want them to walk her home – or did you?" the blond asked, her eyes fixed on Ryokuna, who shook her head vigorously.

"We j-just had her b-b-best interests at-t h-heart, I s-swear!" the closest attacker gulped.

"I know! If they really had her best interests at heart, these gentlemen won't mind if we walk Miss Yujin home ourselves, right?" Kami exclaimed, clapping her hands in an exaggerated manner. The boy who had fallen back when she showed up tried to back away, and she glared at him, her eyes seeming to glow unnaturally and freezing him in place. "You don't mind, right?" she inquired of the obviously terrified boy.

"Of c-course not!" the one near Rimiko agreed hastily. "You g-go ahead-d and t-t-take her home!"

"Thank you for your permission," Andris murmured, his features set in disapproval as he stomped on the fingers of the boy he had tripped, who wailed and cringed away when the red-eyed boy lifted his foot. "You may go home now." His captive scrambled to his feet and was about to dart away when Kami spoke.

"Just remember that we know your faces," she said in a soft but somehow terrifying tone. "And if we see you misbehave again…" She left that threat hanging, and Rimiko picked it up and illustrated the point by lifting her foot and bringing it down hard enough to crack the concrete. The would-be attackers stumbled over themselves to apologize and promise to behave as they fled for their lives.

Ryokuna's rescuers watched them go, then converged on her.

"Are you all right?" Rimiko asked. "We didn't scare you even more than they did, did we?"

"I'm fine," Ryokuna assured them. "Thank you so much. I don't want to think about would have happened if you hadn't saved me," she added with a shudder.

"You should learn how to protect yourself," Andris said gently. "We can't be everywhere at once."

"But I'm not strong like you, Heiwajima, or scary like you, Teki and Teki-sempai," Ryokuna protested, glancing between the siblings. "I wish I could make people run away like you guys."

"Holding a really sharp knife to their necks usually works for Mom," Kami murmured. "If she can't hack their phones."

"That always seems to work for Auntie Rio too," Rimiko agreed. "Or you could carry a gun all the time like my mom."

"Heiwajima-sensei really carries a gun everywhere?" Ryokuna squeaked. She knew Rimiko's formidable mother – everyone at their school did. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that the rumors about the imperious instructor being armed on school grounds were true.

"Or you could take a self-defense class like a normal person," Andris suggested calmly. "The point is, Miss Yujin, you may end up in a situation like this again, and we wouldn't want you to get hurt because we couldn't get there in time."

"I understand," Ryokuna assured them. "And I promise I'll take a class or something."

"You do that. But if you need us for anything, just say so, okay?" Kami said seriously. Ryokuna hesitated.

"Are you sure…?"

"We'd like to get to know you better, become friends, Miss Yujin," Rimiko told her. "I actually meant to talk to you after class, but you always leave pretty quickly. I was trying to catch up to you – that's why I saw those guys."

"And she was feeling dramatic because she spent the night at our house last night, so she decided to climb the side of a building and then jump down the other side instead of walking around like we did," Kami added cheerfully. Ryokuna stared at them, trying to figure out if they were joking. They all seemed completely serious. But then Rimiko _had_ jumped off the roof, there was no denying that.

"You…want to be friends with me?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Why?"

"Rimiko has this thing about people who aren't afraid of her," Andris explained.

"And you never even flinch when I break something or whatever," Rimiko agreed. "Plus you don't seem to mind Kami's voice trick."

"Apparently it's creepy," Kami muttered in a voice that wasn't hers.

"No it isn't," Ryokuna replied immediately. "I think it's cool."

"That's exactly why we'd like to get to know you," Andris said solemnly. "You put up with my little sister, you're not afraid of Rimi-chan, and you aren't one of those people who sucks up to them or demands that they show you their talents all the time." Ryokuna blinked at him for a moment, then nodded thoughtfully.

"I understand. Does that mean you guys really are going to walk me home?" she questioned.


End file.
